


Say You Love Me

by Miss_Eliza_Sparrow



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Eliza_Sparrow/pseuds/Miss_Eliza_Sparrow
Summary: What happens when the adopted son of a musical genius and the daughter of a famous opera singer fall in love?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction! I'm super excited about it! Please keep in mind that this is my first fanfic, so please be nice. This is mostly going to be movie/ musical based but I do call The Phantom Erik so…  
> And if you had this idea before me please take no offence. I just had this idea pop into my head one day. I was no coping you.  
> I do not own anything. Andrew Lloyd Webber and Gaston Leroux bet me to it.  
> (Music of the Night lyrics are all Andrew Lloyd Webber's)

Say You Love Me

Chapter One

It was a girl. A lucky little girl born with talents like her parents'. And she was called Colette.

Christine was awfully happy when Colette was born. She had always wanted a girl. Raoul felt the same way. Even though months before the birth he was convinced it was a boy. For he had a dream with a young man talking to a young woman in an opera house. Raoul thought for sure that the boy was his son.

"It's going to be a girl! I'm sure of it!" Christine exclaimed one day. She patted her swollen stomach with pride.

Raoul smiled. "A boy. We can hope for a girl all we want but I think it will a boy."

"Do you wanna bet?" Christine smirked.

"You know I do," Raoul replied.

"Who ever wins gets to name our daughter."

So when the midwife announced it was a girl Christine grinned with triumph. Christine had always wanted to name her daughter Colette.

Now it was eve, a few months after Colette's birth. Christine held her newborn in her arms singing very softly, almost in a whisper. As the rocked in the rocking chair.

"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation

Darkness stirs and wakes imagination

Silently the senses abandon their defenses…

The power of the music of the night…"

. . .

One year. It had been one year since Christine had left Erik. He knew. The only way to get through all of the dark days alone was to think of her. After another opera house had been constructed Erik decided to become a part of society. He composed melodies and operas still. Erik had become a bit of a celebrity in Paris.

But Erik was still alone.

At night he liked to take walks. It helped him clear his mind and plan future operas. But this night he never knew would change him forever.

There was a cry. Erik ignored it. Like his mother had ignored his cries. This cry, however, made Erik want to rush to it. Maybe even comfort it. Who would want to have himself comfort him though? Even though Erik was a celebrity in Paris, he was still a monster. Erik always wore a mask. At first he got quite a few strange looks but now no one cared. This   
cry… A child's cry… It called him.

Erik turned to the corner. At the far end was a basket. When he moved closer the wail became louder. Erik looked inside the basket to find a fussy, red faced infant. He scoped up the basket. A piece of paper fell out. Erik set the basket down again and picked up the paper.

Someone please take my son. I cannot care for him. Give him a name and a home, please. Please. 

Erik looked back at the child. If Christine were in his situation she would gladly take the child. For a second Erik wondered if Christine had any children with that Raoul, he hated. But a scream from the baby brought him out of his head.

"I think that was a high g, my boy," Erik whispered to the little boy.

The baby cooed after Erik said his remark, making Erik smile.

"Henri. Yes you are definitely a Henri, my son." Erik scoped the basket and Henri up.

"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams

Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before

Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!

And you'll live as you've never lived before…"

Children blessed lives.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything. Andrew Lloyd Webber and Gaston Leroux bet me to it.

Chapter Two

A young girl with long dark curls, rosy cheeks and sky-blue eyes came running down the steps in front of her home. Her arms were open wide, just waiting to dive into her father. She was grinning.

"Papa! Papa!" Colette called as soon as she had her arms around Raoul.

Raoul laughed and hugged his daughter back. Every day he was greeted home by an embrace from Colette. Soon after the little ones would tumble after.

"What is it, ma fifille?" Raoul asked, "Hoping I brought home some more chocolate?"

"No!" Colette quickly lied.

Raoul shock his head laughing. "You can have some after dinner."

Colette squealed from delight.

"Papa!" one of Colette's little sisters came skipping down the stairs.

Like Colette looked more like Christine, Marguerite or Margot, looked more like Raoul. The sisters looked the complete opposite of each other. Margot had wavy blonde hair, cheeks still covered in baby fat and brown eyes.

"Yes, Mon trésor?" Raoul wondered.

Christine appeared at the door with Victorie at her feet and baby Blanche in her arms.

"Colette! Marguerite! Come now! You aren't even wearing shoes," Christine called.

The girl's obeyed their mother. Raoul fallowed them inside the house. He kissed Christine and took Blanche into his own arms.

"Your growing up so fast, Mon lapinou," Raoul told the baby.

Blanche cooed back and smiled.

"I want to hold her, Papa," Margot wined, tugging on Raoul's coat.

"You can when your older," Raoul replied.

"But when I'm older Blanche will be older!" Margot exclaimed.

"You can hold the new baby when the new baby is born, love," Christine said softly putting a hand on her slightly swollen stomach.

"Will the baby be a boy or a girl, Maman?" Colette asked.

"I don't know, dear," Christine answered, "Do you want a little brother or another little sister?"

"I want a little sister," said Colette.

"Well, I want a little brother, Maman," Margot said, "There's enough girls around here."

"But then the boy would be lonely," Colette argued.

"What if Maman and Papa have another baby, that's a boy. Then he wouldn't be lonely," Margot replied.

Their argument carried on until halfway through dinner. It would have continued if Raoul hadn't said,

"You can keep arguing or hear the big news."

They both stopped.

"What's the big news, Papa?" Colette asked.

Raoul cleared his throat. "Maman was asked to sing at a gala. The gala is in Paris."

Both girls were silent for a moment. Then they both jumped up and squealed. Colette, Victorie and Margot began talking at the same time. All of them had always wanted to go to Paris. They read about Paris in their storybooks. About the beautiful city of lights and love.

"When Papa?" Victorie questioned.

"In two weeks," Raoul answered.

"Will we get to meet, Madame Giry and Madomemoiselle Meg?" Colette asked Christine.

Christine nodded. "Yes dear."

The girls asked hundreds of questions that night. From where they would be staying to what song Christine would sing. After eating their chocolate (which Colette ate very slowly   
to make it last) and getting the girls to bed, Christine and Raoul sat on the couch looking out at the view.

"What song are you going to sing, Mon ange de la musique?" Raoul wondered.

"Think of Me," Christine answered after a pause.

"That was the song you sang after I recognized you after so long," Raoul observed putting an arm around his wife.

Christine smile thinking of that day. "And now look at what's happened since. Three daughters, one on the way and…" she gasped, "Raoul what if he sees us?"

Raoul had been wondering about that ever since Christine was invited to sing, but kept all thought to himself. He didn't want to put more stress on her. He didn't know what he would do if Christine had another miscarriage. Christine would be so depressed and he didn't want another one, himself.

"I think after that one night he ran far away from Paris, dear," Raoul finally answered, "We'll be safe."

. . .

"Henri!" Erik called.

"Coming, Père!" Henri shouted back.

He closed his book and ran down the hall to his father's room. Henri tapped on the door so Erik knew that he was there. There was a muffled, "Come in!" and he entered.

"Yes, Père?" Henri asked.

"We will be attending a gala in a few weeks' time!" Erik announced.

Henri's eyes grew wide with excitement. "Really, Père? Do I get to go too?"

Erik often went to galas. But no one allowed children to come. Henri was left behind with Madame Giry or Mademoiselle Meg. He had always wished to go to one.

"Yes, Mon rayon de soleil." Erik laughed.

"Finally!" Henri said, a bit too loud.

"Shh. We don't want all of Paris to hear you, Henri," Erik scolded, "There will be other children there too so be on your best behavior."

"I will, Père," promised Henri.

But the problem was that Henri never found trouble. The people with trouble came to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I like reviews!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything. Andrew Lloyd Webber and Gaston Leroux bet me to it.

Chapter Three

The first thing Colette noticed about Paris was that it was huge. There were endless rows of buildings. A river crossed from one side to the other.

The next day, Christine woke her daughters up earlier than usual.

"No, Maman. I want to go to sleep," Colette wined.

"Wake up, Ma princesse" Christine whispered, shaking Colette gently, "You get to meet Madame Giry and Mademoiselle Meg!"

Colette opened her eyes. "Fine."

Christine was giddy at breakfast. Colette, Margot, and Victorie were yawning more than they ate. Margot even fell back asleep. Raoul had to wake her up.  
Someone knocked on the door. Christine stood and pracitly ran to the door. When Christine opened the door there were several squeals and hugs. Raoul came into view. Meg forced him into an embrace. After that scene, Meg ran into the dining room.

"Oh my goodness, Christine! They're so beautiful! Tell me their names! Tell me all about them!" Meg exclaimed.

Christine laughed. "Colette is the eldest. Say Bonjour, Colette."

"Bonjour Colette," Colette said, shuffling a laugh.

Meg laughed. "Quite clever isn't she?"

"Oh yes, Meg." Christine grinned with pride. "Very clever. But that doesn't mean it can't get her into trouble."

"And who is this one?" Meg wondered, putting a shoulder on Victorie's shoulder.

"Victorie. She's three," Christine answered.

"And a half!" Victorie persisted.

Meg giggled. "And the last one?"

"Sleepy little, Marguerite," Christine answered.

"You named her after me!" Meg exclaimed.

"I missed you! Now you tell me about everything that's happened to you," Christine ordered.

"I got married and there's a baby on the way," Meg informed her.

"Really!" Christine squealed, "Raoul and I are also expecting another."

Madame Giry hadn't changed much. Still the same strict, but loving person. Margot loved Meg. Victorie was fascinated by Madame Giry. Colette entertained everyone.

A perfect reunion.

. . .

"Père! We're gonna be late!" Henri yelled.

"Going to. Going to be late," Erik corrected.

"Going to be," Henri repeated.

The two got in the carriage and soon arrived at the gala. Henri was fascinated by all the different people. Women wearing dresses that wouldn't fit through the door, men smoking   
cigars and children running around. No one else was wearing a mask.

Henri knew his father wore a mask. He just didn't know why. Whenever he asked him about it Erik always changed the subject. Erik never took the mask off. He never slept, so Henri couldn't even sneak into his room and tear off the cover.

Before long the gala started. Erik's mind was elsewhere until he heard her.

"Think of me

Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye

When we've said goodbye

Remember me once in a while

Please promise me you'll try…"

He looked up. There was his angel. Singing that beautiful song. She looked as lovely as ever. Christine's cheeks were pinker than when he last saw her. Her eyes weren't full of fear, but full of joy. Christine's stomach was slightly swollen. She only started at one face. When Erik saw that face his hands clenched. Raoul de Chaney hadn't changed much. He was surrounded by two little girls and held a baby in his arms. Their daughters, no doubt. Very pretty little girls. Raoul beamed at his wife.

Christine's voice still had its beauty and power. Every note was perfect. Just as he'd trained her to be.

After the dinner, the guests were invited to talk among themselves. Erik dashed over to Christine who stood with one of her daughters. Henri followed closely behind.

"Christine! Christine!" Erik exclaimed.

Once Christine heard that voice, she froze. Raoul was getting food with Margot and Blanche. Even though Colette was there Christine felt like she was alone.

"Christine Daae!" Erik shouted, "Will pride let you turn around and see me?"

Christine held on tighter to Colette's hand and turned. She felt her hand go to her stomach to protect her unborn child. She drew in a deep breath.

"Monsieur Fantôme, I do not believe we have met," Christine said.

"Don't act that way around me, Christine," Erik replied, "I am still your old teacher."

Christine's lips were tight. "Yes and the man that threatened to kill my love. The man whom I gave my mind blindly."

Erik couldn't speak.

"Maman, who is that man?" Colette asked.

"Colette this is Monsieur Fantôme. He was a teacher of mine back in my youth," Christine answered, "Monsieur Fantôme, this is my daughter, Colette de Chaney."

Before Erik could respond Henri ran into view.

Erik smiled at his son.

"Madame de Chaney, this is my son, Henri," Erik told them.

"Good evening, Madame de Chaney. You sang wonderfully tonight," Henri said.

Christine smiled at the boy. "Why, thank you, monsieur," Christine put a hand on Colette's shoulder, "This is my daughter, Colette."

"Pleased to meet you, Monsieur Henri," said Colette taking out a hand.

Erik had taught Henri that when meeting a lady to kiss her hand. Henri always hated that. Why would kissing some girl's hand be polite?

Colette had learned from her mother that when meeting a gentleman to let him kiss her hand. Like Henri, she hated that rule. Having a boy kiss her was disgusting.  
Henri gave Colette a peak on her knuckles. Both of them scrunched up their noses. They both whispered, "Ew!"

"Colette," Christine said in a warning tone. But she was smiling.

"Maman, it isn't my fault society makes boys do that," Colette replied.

Christine just shook her head, "Why don't we go find your father, Colette?"

"Let the young de Chaney find her father, so we can talk," Erik commanded, "She can bring Henri with her."

"No!" Christine exclaimed, "I don't want her to get lost."

"Then we can all stay and talk," Erik said.

"Fine, Colette go with Monsieur Henri and find your father," said Christine. She mouthed quickly to Colette.

Henri and Colette started on her way. Though Colette didn't want to admit it, she felt nervous not being around her mother. Raoul and Christine had always been proactive parents.   
A million questions popped into her head.

"Who is your father?" Colette questioned.

"Erik Fantôme. He's famous for writing operas," Henri answered, "Who's your father?"

"Raoul de Chaney. A patron for the old theater. Not the one that burned down years ago and was hunted by some sort of phantom. This one is on the other side of France," Colette replied, "Where's your mother?"

Henri sighed. "Pere just found me, when I was a baby, in a corner. My mother couldn't take care of me."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Colette told Henri. She was starting to really like this boy.

"Colette!" Raoul called.

Margot ran to her older sister and brought her to Raoul. Henri followed.

"Where's Maman, Ma fifille?" Raoul wondered.

"She's talking to a man," Colette answered.

"Madame de Chaney to talking to my father," Henri informed Raoul, "I'm Henri Fantôme."

A wave of terror crashed over Raoul.   
"Fantôme, you say? Phantom?" Raoul asked. He turned to his daughters. "Stay with Mademoiselle Meg."

Raoul ran off.

Christine was relieved to see Raoul, running towards her. Raoul looked so frightened. Erik, however, was most angry to see Raoul.

"Monsieur Fantôme, I believe you remember my husband, Raoul de Chaney," Christine said.

"All too well," said Erik through clenched teeth.

Once Raoul got to Christine, Christine said,

"So sorry, we really must go. It's the girl's bedtime."

And with that Christine and Raoul walked away.

The next day they left Paris. Not intending to come ever again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm actchuly updating this again. Who knew? I mean, I feel like almost no one cares about this story, but I'm still writing it. I thought I would never update this one again. 
> 
> I don't own Phantom of the Opera.

Ten Years Later

Colette could not sit still. How could she? After all, Colette had earned a spot as a member of the ensemble for one of Luc Destler's operas. The Luc Destler. Famous opera writer. Now, Colette was going to meet him.

The carriage come to a stop in front of the opera house. Colette slid out as soon as the door opened. She ran to the front of the grand building, with a gasp. It was beautiful. And she was going inside.

Christine tried to catch up with her daughter. Age was getting to her after all these years. Her hair was the same chestnut brown, but had brilliant white streaks in it that she fussed over. After raising three teenagers it was bound to happen.

"Lettie! Slow down, please!" she called after her daughter.

Colette stopped where she was at. "Sorry, Maman!"

She wanted (rather impatiently) for Christine to catch up. The two of them went into the Opera House together.

It took Colette's breath away. From the statues on the wall to the grand chandelier. The floors were made from marble that was shipped in from the United States. There was not a particle of dust to be found. Everything was so beautiful.

"Oh, Maman, it's so pretty!" Colette gasped.

"Indeed it is," Christine agreed, "Come along, dear. Let's find the theatre."

Where everything began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I'll probably have no inspiration for it, again. Oh, well. Any guesses on Who Luc Destler may be?
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please review!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It really means a lot to me.


End file.
